April Grace
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Syd and Sark finally give in. Rated for language.


Summary: Sark and Sydney give in.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, I don't own the Waikiki Parc Hotel Either.Timeline: What happened after Sark joined SD-6 in season 2 didn't happen, it's now 3 years since then.Ship: Sark/Syd of course.

The April wind was blowing outside and Sydney was lying on her bed after doing anther mission for the man she wished was dead.

Sydney's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello" She was groggy and jet lagged.

"Syd, it's Sark" Syd sat up "Just wanted to make sure you got back from Russia okay.

"Yeah, it was easy."

"Syd, I was wondering…"

Just then, the house phone began to ring

"One second Sark, The other phone is ringing" Syd picked up the house phone "Hello"

"Joey's pizza?" Sydney frowned

"Sorry, wrong number" Sydney put down the phone and picked her cell back up

"Sorry Sark, What were you saying?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner, to welcome you back." Sydney frowned to herself at this moment in time she hated Vaughn

"Sorry, I can't," She couldn't say anything else as Sloane properly had security section listening to the call. "I've got to meet a friend."

Sark, with a hint of sadness in that sexy English accent, answered

"Oh, Okay, See you at work tomorrow"

"Sark, I…" but before she could say anything else, he had disconnected the cell phone.

"Great" Syd said to herself. "Bloody fantastic"

* * *

Sydney sat in the warehouse waiting for Vaughn, she was in two minds whether to shoot him or kick his ass. 

Just as she was deciding, Vaughn walked in.

"Hey Syd" His voice was bright and cheerful

"Hey" Her voice was dull and fed up.

"What's up with you?"

"Nought, what'd you want?" Sydney's voice was becoming aggressive.

"Just wanted to make sure you got back from Russia okay" His voice was becoming more and more concerned. Syd threw her hands up in disbelieve.

"You could have called me, that's what my CIA phone is for"

"Syd I…" before Vaughn could say anything else; she had pushed past him and stormed out of the warehouse.

'_He has no right' _Sydney was thinking. Vaughn had recently just got married to Alice and he was carrying on as if nothing had happened and it infuriated Sydney.

When Sydney got to her car she took her cell phone out of her bag and speed dialled to Sark's number, it rang and rang there was no answer

"Great" Syd said she was pissed. She tried again but there was still no answer, she tried three more times but there was still no answer. She slammed the phone down and drove home fantasying about the ways Sark could hurt Vaughn.

* * *

Sydney walked into the SD-6 office Marshall came up beside her 

"Hey, Miss Bristow"

"Hey Marshall, you haven't seen Sark have you?"

"I saw him in the break room"

"Thanks Marshall"

With that, Sydney headed off. Marshall stood confused as she disappeared to the break room, over the last year or so she and Sark had become almost inseparable

'_Maybe it's just me' _thought Marshall.

Sydney walked into the break room and smiled as she saw Sark in one of those damn fine-tailored suits that which made him look so sexy, she walked up behind him.

"Hey" She said very close to his ear. He spun round to see Sydney.

"Hey, Syd" He replied, he didn't seem his normal self, Sydney thought to herself

'_I'll soon fix that'_ but before she could say anything Sark hurried out saying.

"I've got to get back to work" Sydney stood in shock for a second then rushed after him, she caught up with him into a corner

"Sydney, what is it?"

"Sark, I wanted to ask you to dinner"

"Really?" He was shocked but covered it up well.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I would have said yes, so ask me again"

"Syd, would you like to go to dinner?"

"Yes, what time?"

"8pm, I'll pick you up"

"I'll see you then" Sydney smiled at Sark and walked back to her desk.

* * *

Francie walked into Sydney's bedroom and stared at her. 

"Damn, girl, you look hot"

"Thank you" Sydney said with a giddy schoolgirl smile.

Francie sat on Sydney's bed and smiled at her.

"Who is he?"

"Just, just a guy from work" Sydney said still smiling

"Is it that Michael guy you told me about?"

"No, it's another guy; I've worked with him for just over three years"

Francie dragged Sydney onto the bed and made her sit

"So tell me about him"

Syd smiled "He's English, his accent is so… so hot. He's sexy, hot and so cute, he as this blonde curly hair which he spikes up, and these deep blue intense eyes, I melt when he touches me and he's fully loaded"

"I bet he is. Hey Syd, if it doesn't work out, can you throw him my way?"  
Syd laughed and Francie looked at her.

"Well, he must be good for you; I haven't seen you this happy since, since Danny"

Sydney smiled at her

"I haven't felt this happy since Danny"

The two friends looked at each other then the doorbell rang.

"Damn, is it 8 already?"

"On the dot"

Syd smiled "He's also punctual"

Syd ran into the bathroom. "Tell him I'm coming"

Francie went to answer the door and he took her breath away.

"Hi, you must be the guy that's taking Sydney out"

"That's right"

"I'm Francie"

"I'm S…" Sark stopped. Sydney emerged from the bedroom. The sight of her made him lose his words. She was wearing a short black dress and a shawl with some kick ass designer open toe shoes, that looked very easy to take off, and her hair was up in a bun with a few pieces around her face. Sydney smiled

"You. Look. AMAZING." Sark got out, he made sure to emphasise that last word.

"Thanks so do you, Fran, Sark, Sark, Fran"

"Yeah, we were just saying hi, when you blew us away with that outfit"

Sark, who was finally breathing properly again said

"Syd, we've got to go, we have a reservation at 8.40"

Sydney picked up her bag and led Sark out the door, she peered her head back round the corner to Francie.

"Don't wait up"

Francie rushed to the window to watch Sydney and Sark, he opened her door and closed it after she got in and then rushed to the other side of the BMW convertible got in and began to drive. Francie moved from the window and sat on the sofa. "Damn"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sark and Sydney were outside a Fancy French restaurant 

"I would have sent us to France, but at such short notice I couldn't get us there by 8"

Sydney giggled. The valet went to open Sydney's door, but Sark stopped him and opened the door himself

"Thank you" Sydney giggled. Sark threw his car keys at the valet gently and told him to park the car under shelter. He then took Sydney's arm and led her into the restaurant.

"I have a reservation under Lazarey" Sydney and Sark had just found out a few months ago that his father Russian Diplomat Andrian Lazarey was still alive.

Sark was upset when he found out, as his father had been abusive towards him when he was a child. Sark said he still had scars. They hadn't told Sloane what they had found out, but the CIA knew everything thing because Vaughn had asked her to wear a transmitter.

"Yes, Mr Lazarey, Melanie will seat you"

Melanie led them to a table out of the way. It was decorated with candles and pink and red roses.

"Sark, this is amazing, how and why did you do this?"

"I did it because I wanted it to be special, it's the first time we've been to dinner together with it not being connected to work and I wanted to make a good impression."

"Well you've made it and I love it"

"I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for you" Sydney kissed Sark on the cheek. Sark pulled out a chair for Sydney, she sat down, and as Sark was sitting, a waiter came over.

"What would you like to drink?"

Sark nodded to Sydney "You choose"

Sydney smiled

"Chateau Petrus 1982,"

Sark smiled at her.

"That's all I really know about you"

"What do you want to know?"

"How about first name, age and where you got 'Sark' from"

"Julian, 24 nearly 25 and Sark was my mother's maiden name."

"Date of Birth."

"March 11th"

"I feel so old, I'm like pushing 30, I was around 6 when you were born"

"That's not old"

"How come you know just what to say?"

"I'm just amazing"

"Yes you are"

* * *

Sark opened the door to his apartment and pushed Sydney in. Sydney grabbed him and pushed him onto the sofa. 

"Syd, the bed is more comfortable" with that he grabbed Sydney off him, threw her into his bedroom, and pushed her onto the bed.

Needless to say, He made light work of getting that little black dress off. She took off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt, Sark suddenly sat up.

"Syd, you are aware that I am the man you despised for the better part of 3 years and the man who tortured one of your best friends?"

"We all make mistakes" with that, Sydney pulled Sark back onto her.

* * *

Sydney woke up with the sight of Sark staring at her. 

"What?" She asked still half-asleep.

"You are so incredibly Beautiful" He planted a kiss on Sydney's lips and she smiled at him.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to 8"

Sydney moaned, "I've got to be at the office in an hour, as do you" She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Yeah, Sloane will have us shot if were late" Sark smirked and began to get out of the silky sheets when Sydney pulled him back onto her and she kissed him.

"Syd, as much as I would like to stay here, and believe me I would, my loyalty to Sloane and SD-6 is still undetermined in Sloane's eyes."

"I need to go home and change anyway"

"You're more then welcome to take one of my cars; I believe if I took you home I would to cross paths with Tippin and that would not be a good thing"

Sydney kissed him again.

"I don't want to leave"

"I don't want you to either."

He kissed Sydney again then said to her

"Go otherwise we'll never get up"

Sydney smiled "Fine with me" then climbed out of the bed

* * *

Sydney walked through the front door; unfortunately, Will and Francie were already up not to mention her father had come looking for her. And was still there. 

"Hey guys, Hey Dad."

She turned into the kitchen and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.

"Syd, where have you been?" Will asked her with a hint of curiosity.

"She was on a date," Francie giggled out.

Jack looked at her "Who with?"

"Just a guy from around"

Sydney could see that Francie was about to blow her cover and tell her father and Will she was on a date with Sark so before Francie could say anything else Sydney grabbed her arm.

"Fran, can I see you in my room for like one minute?"

"Sure Syd." Francie said puzzled.

Sydney pulled Francie into her room and shut the door.

"Fran, you can't tell my Dad and Will who I was out with last night."

"Why not?" Francie asked with a giggle.

"Well, they don't like him, Will's met him before and they didn't get on, and my father, he just hates him, he doesn't even need an excuse."

Francie pretended to pull a zip across her lips "I promise"

Sydney hugged Francie then dived into her closet and got out her work clothes.

"I've gotta go to work"

* * *

Sydney walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey Will, where's my Dad?"

"Admiring the car you came in"

"Fuck" Syd muttered and rush outside to her father.

She walked up to him and she could tell recognized the car and surly enough he did.

"Whose car is this Sydney?"

"Just a friends."

"I know this car, I've seen it before"

Sydney moved in front of Jack.

"Daddy, I borrowed it from a friend."

"Why? What's wrong with your car?"  
Sydney thought quickly

"The gas tan, someone's coming round later to fix it."

"Okay" Jack turned to get back into his car

"Dad, what did you want?"

"Just to tell you to pack, you're going on another mission, briefing is at noon" Jack kissed his daughter on the top of the head and got into his car.

"See you at work"

"Bye Dad" Sydney replied as her began to drive away. Sydney sighed; she'd just managed to dodge the bullet. Sydney ran back inside to finish getting changed for work.

* * *

Sydney walked into the office and bumped into Sloane. 

"Sydney"

"Sir."

"Sydney, we have a briefing at noon, I trust your father already told you?"

"Yes, he did"

"See you then, Sydney"

Sydney carried on walking further into the office. She saw Sark in Marshall's office, which was not unusual, apart from Sydney, Marshall was the only one that matched Sark on an intellectual level.

Sydney walked into the office.

"Hey guys" Sydney said chirpily

"Hey, Miss Bristow"

Sark smiled at her.

"Syd, Hi."

"So what are you two doing?"

"Marshall is just showing me the tech for the next mission, briefing is at noon by the way"  
Sydney smiled and said with a little giggle

"You are third person that as told me that."

Sark smiled at her

"Sorry, love"

Marshall stared at them; again, he was confused by the behaviour they were showing.

* * *

Sydney walked into the briefing room and took her seat next to her father and opposite Sark. They smiled at each other. Marshall and Sloane walked into the briefing room. Marshall sat next to Sark and Sloane took his usual seat at the head of the table. 

"Thank you for all being here on time. Sydney well done in Russia, Sark good job in Spain, Because of the two of you we now have two critical pieces of the Rambaldi puzzle, But I've just received Intel of a third artefact which will make the two received by Sydney and Sark work."

He turned to the screen behind him and clicked the remote. It showed a picture of an ancient Rambaldi artefact.

"This is what you are looking for; Intel indicates it is a battery source to the two artefacts recently collected from Russian and Spanish mafia groups." He clicked the remote again.

"It is owned by this man"

"Dolton Mistel" Sark told them

"You know him?" Sydney asked curiously.

"He did some dealings with Irina and Khasinau, I never met him though"

Sloane started again.

"It is in this building, The Waikiki Parc Hotel, Hawaii Island. This also contains one of the biggest Rambaldi collections as private property. Next-door is the Honshu business complex where these artefacts are taken regularly for analysis, in room 47. Sydney, Sark you are going in as private appraisals. You are set to valuate some of the items in their possession. Gain their trust let them take you into room 47. You will be going in as Mr and Mrs Simmons. This is a two-person op, try to work together, and this should take no longer then a week, you leave tonight. Marshall, go."

"Okay, Hi everyone" He picked up a small bottle of perfume. "Okay what I have here is this. Now this looks like just a normal bottle of Perfume, which you, Miss Bristow would use to, you know…" Marshall started his usual ramble

"Not that you need it, you smell lovely anyway" Sydney smiled, embarrassed.

"But it's a nerve gas, it, just one squirt will not out someone completely, but go easy or who'll run out"

"Will it cause any permanent damage?" Sydney asked concerned

"No, it acts just like a fast working sleeping tablet, but it only lasts 5 minutes for each squirt, but giving someone more then two squirts simultaneously will cause permanent damage or even death, so be warned."

"What if one of us is exposed to the gas?" Sark asked.

"That's where this comes in," Marshall held up a watch "This watch holds the chemical reeves, just spray it near their nasal passages and it will bring the person out, Now this watch only holds enough for 4 squirts, so be careful."

Sark gestured to Marshall for the watch and put it on. Sydney noted that Sark looked impressed with the look of authenticity the fake Rolex had.

"Now this is a beauty…" Marshall started to ramble though the rest of the op tech.

Sydney smiled and stared at Sark. Sark gave her one of his cute smiles.

* * *

Sark and Sydney walked though the SD-6 doors to the parking garage. Once in the parking garage and out of sight of the security camera's Sark put his arm around Sydney's waist. 

"I thought that briefing was going to go on forever."

"I know, I just wanted to kiss you."

"On the mission, we are there for a week, one whole week."

"You are so bad."

"That's what I've been told" Sark gave her a classic smirk.

Sydney walked over to the cars.

"What do we do with the car?"

"Leave it, it's safe. I'll take you home then pick you back up."

He opened the door to his BMW for Sydney, She got in then he got in himself.

* * *

"A week?" Francie complained. 

"Yeah, it's a conference, they need two representatives and I drew that straw."

"Oh, you poor thing, you are going to be locked up in some cheap hotel for a week with some completely boring stiff"

"Actually I'm going with Sark."

"Ah, so it won't be boring" Francie smiled at her.

"He's really cute"

"Isn't he?"

The doorbell rang.

"That's him, he's picking me up"

Sydney rushed to the door but opened it all cool and calm

"Hi"

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"All set, see you in a week Francie"

Francie appeared from around the door.

"Take care of my girl"

"Of course" With that Sark led Sydney out of the door.

* * *

Sark and Sydney walked into the hotel and walked up to the reception. 

"Hola, welcome to The Waikiki Parc Hotel, Hawaii."

The woman behind the desk was a young no older then 25 but still she looked as if she showered in confidence.

"Hello, I'm Richard Simmons, this is my wife Katy Simmons, Where here to valuate some of the current artefacts in the possession of the hotel."

"Ah, yes and you have a reservation in the hotel also?"

"Yes, that's right"

"Okay, this is Missy, She will show you to your room and I will contact you when Mr Mistel is free to see you"

"Thank you"

* * *

Sark and Sydney were led to the master suit and just to get rid of Missy Sark gave her a large tip. 

As soon as Missy left, Sydney began to kiss Sark. She pushed him on the bed, got on top of him, then Sark pulled himself on top of Sydney. Then Sydney CIA cell phone began to ring

"Leave it" Sark said not trying to leave her lips

"I wish I could" She moved her lips from Sark and sat up. Sark began to nibble at her ear.

"Oh God, stop that"

Sydney picked up her cell phone

"Yes"

"Syd, its Vaughn, is everything okay"

"Yes" She told him though gritted teeth. What she really wanted to say was:

"_No actually Vaughn, I was just about to get off with a hot guy and you ruined it"_

Sark stopped nibbling her free ear and whispered

"Boy scout"

Sydney turned round and nodded.

Sydney knew that Sark knew she was a double. It was impossible to pretend after Madagascar but Sydney trusted him and he swore to her he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Why are you calling me? If Sark hears me, I'm as good as dead, You know the type of lapdog he is to Sloane." For that remark Sark bit her ear and then started biting her neck, Sydney was trying really hard to keep a moan from escaping.

"We have the Intel we need to take down SD-6" Sydney froze and tensed, Sark realised something was wrong but it didn't stop him from biting her.

"Can we take down the rest of the Alliance as well?"

"Yes"

"Give me a second"

Sydney put her phone on hold and turned to Sark.

"The CIA can take down the Alliance" Sark moved away from Sydney's neck and kissed her.

"Syd that's fantastic, this is your way out of intelligence"

Sydney took her phone off hold

"I'm back"

"Sydney, what were you doing?"

"Trying to process what you told me"

"One thing we need you to Syd, we need you to bring Sark in after you get back, continue with the mission as planned and get the artefact, act like nothing as changed. Congratulations Syd, you're nearly free"

Vaughn disconnected the phone. Sark knelt in front of Sydney.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"They want me to bring you in"

Sark went and sat on the bed and thought for a moment then pulled Sydney to him.

"Syd, this is what you've wanted since Danny, so do it, do what ever they asked you to do"

They sat in silence again for a moment then Sark began again.

"I'm guessing they want the artefact, so we'll get that"

"Sark stop it, I'm not taking you in, we can go away, together, start over."

"Sydney, do you want to go next to me on the CIA's top 50 most wanted list, Sydney you're not thinking…."

But before he could finish his sentence Sydney was on top of him, her way of telling him that she'd made her decision.

* * *

The next morning Sark was already up when Sydney woke up 

"I gat a call from Mistel, He's ready to see us, lets get this done."

"Sark…" Sark looked at her beautiful hazel eyes and sat on the bed next to her

"Sydney, we can't just disappear, if they found us, you would be tried for helping an enemy of the United States, you could face jail or worse"

He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it; Sydney kissed his hand.

"Sark, I can't lose you." Tears began to fall from her eyes. Sark wiped the tears from her cheek and pulled her to him. He didn't want to lose Sydney, but he didn't want her to be hurt in any way.

"Sydney, we still have a job to do. Get your head into the game." Sark smirked at her; she smiled back. Those words were what Sydney would say to Sark when he wasn't focused on a mission, which was rare.

* * *

They got the artefact on time with the SD-6 mission in order not to raise suspicion. Surprisingly it was very easy. Drug Mistel, Beat up the guards, grabbed the artefact and head to the extraction point then to the airport. All that time Sydney had been trying to convince Sark not to let her hand him to the CIA. 

"_I could say you heard SD-6 was going to be attacked and you ran"_

"_No Sydney that will throw suspicion on you if they don't believe it's true"_

"_Do you want to go into CIA custody?"_

"_Don't be stupid, I'd rather be with you in some big house in Europe, but let's be realistic, they'll be much nicer to me if I don't kidnap their star agent."_

* * *

While on the flight, back over to LA Sydney received an email, which she quickly deduced to Vaughn trying to contact her. 

_Fed up with receiving faulty or unclear information from your current internet provider._

_Do not raid the internet for another service provider. Join the alliance that as 12 million customers worldwide. Do not take our word for it, our current customers will tell you about our excellent service_

"_The internet provider, alliance, is great, all things are easy to access and easy to use" _

_Julian Lazarey_

_E-mail us for further equerries or call us, our number is in the phone book._

_Mike Vaughan _

She quickly decoded it to,

_Faulty information from source._

_No raid on The Alliance of 12_

_Do not bring Sark in._

_Call me when you get back._

_Michael Vaughn._

Sydney smiled,

"You look happy." Sydney kissed Sark before he had time to say anything she showed him the message.

"No way, this is a set up."

"It isn't I know his E-mail's. This is Vaughn. There is going to be no raid, and I don't have to take you in" She kissed him again.

"Are you sure you're happy, this means that their still here." Sark asked

"Yes"

* * *

Sydney was lying in Sark's bed. It had been almost 2 months since Hawaii. And since nearly losing him she had been spending all her free time with Sark. 

They hadn't told anyone, they hadn't dared to. They were afraid of what would happen if they did. Francie was the only one who knew anything and she had sworn not to say anything.

Sydney started to wake up when Sark came into the bedroom with breakfast.

"What is this?"

"Breakfast, Darling." He kissed her on the lips and then put a strawberry in her mouth.

"Mmmm."

Sydney suddenly remembered something.

"What's the date?"

"14th"

"Of what?"

"June, Honey, what's wrong?"

"I have somewhere to be." Sydney told him nervously with that she grabbed her clothes put them on in record time and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

Sydney sat on her bed. 

The results were positive. What would she tell Sark? What would she tell everyone? Francie put her head round the door.

"Hey, stranger" Francie immediately saw she was upset. "Hey honey, what is it?" She sat on the bed next to Sydney and put her arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"Did Sark do something? Did he dump you?"

"No, it's not that, oh God Francie, I don't know what to do."

"Tell me" Sydney looked at her best friend, Francie was always there for her; she had to tell her. This was the one thing in her life that she couldn't trust anyone else with.

"I'm Pregnant," Sydney told her.

"Oh Syd, that's fab, isn't it? Let me guess Sark isn't happy about it, Guy's are jerks."

"He doesn't know; I only just got the results."

"You think he won't happy about it?"

"I don't know, I mean, he was an only child, he never really knew his parent. His father, his father was a complete bastard. He was abusive and sent him to England at like 6 years old. He never really had a family and I don't know if he wants one." Sydney was starting to ramble.

"Syd." She got Sydney's face and pulled it to her "Look at me, you need to tell him. You need to tell him he's going to be a father." Sydney looked away again but Francie again pulled her face back to her. "Tell him" She hugged her best friend. "You're going to be a mother; you're going to be the best mother." She looked at Sydney with the most supportive smile known to man.

"Thanks Fran."

* * *

Sydney walked past Sark's desk and left him a note. It told him to meet her at the pier at 7pm that night.

* * *

Sark came up behind Sydney and gently kissed her cheek, 

"Darling, I haven't talked to you the last few days. What's been wrong?"

"I've got to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

Sark pulled Sydney closer to him.

"Whatever it is you can tell me. It won't change anything between us."

"Sark, it will, that's the problem, it will."

Sark leaned against the railing and looked at her for a moment before gesturing with his hands for her to come to him. She walked over to him and he pulled her into him.

"Sydney Anne Bristow, You are the most important thing to me and the only good thing that as ever happened to me. Whatever it is, we can get through it together." Sark kissed her. "What is it?"

Sydney knew she had to tell him.

"I'm…I'm pregnant"

Sark leaned against the railings and looked at her for a moment, Sydney moved out of his embrace and looked at him, she could tell he was in a state of shock.

"Sark?"

Sark looked at Sydney, swept her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Syd, that's great"

"You think?"

"Syd, I never had a family, now I do, that's you, me and the baby" He put his hand on Sydney's abdomen then kissed her again.

* * *

Sydney was about 3½ months pregnant. The only people who knew were Sark, Francie and herself. She was worried her father might seriously hurt Sark then Sloane would torture Sark and the CIA and SD-6 would join forces and watch. 

On a Saturday, Sydney sat in Sark's apartment on his sofa with her feat under her when she got a call; it was Vaughn.

"Syd, we have verified Intel. We have Alliance access codes; We're taking them down in one week. We'll need you to bring in Sark before the raid. I'll contact you soon with details in the next week."

He disconnected the cell. Sydney turned her phone off and began to cry.

Sark came into the apartment.

"Hey Syd." He saw immediately that Sydney was upset. He went and sat next to her "Darling what is it? Is the baby…?"

"The baby's fine" Sydney placed her hand on her abdomen "Vaughn, he just called me; they're taking down SD-6 and the Alliance, which means I… It means I have to bring you in. We have one week"

"A week, Syd I'll be tried and executed within months"

"Sark, we have to come up with a plan" Sark looked at her.

"I have a plan" He went into his pocket and took out a velvet box "I was going to ask you tomorrow night at dinner, but I'll do it now." Sark got down on one knee and opened the box.

"Syd, marry me" Sydney sat in a catatonic shock for a moment; she then stared down at the ring in the velvet box and admired how the diamond glittered in the light.

"Why are you asking me?"

Sark took Sydney's hands in his.

"Because since I met you, you have given my life meaning. To begin with, it was just to see you and really piss you off, but now, it's more. I wake up everyday knowing it's going to be great because for the first time in my life, I've found someone I love and who loves me back. That's why I'm asking you Syd."

"If I marry you, they may still execute you"

"Syd, I just want to be married to you, I don't care if they execute me."

"Yes" Sydney lent in and kissed Sark gently on the lips. "We'll need to plan this in record time, without any help"

"Francie was a party planner wasn't she? She could be helpful."

"How will I tell my dad? He hates you." Sydney paused for a moment then continued again, "I always thought I'd have a big fairytale wedding."

"Syd, I want to give you the big fancy fairytale wedding, but unless everybody you love is on board, it's not possible. We'll do the small wedding first and if I'm not tried and executed, we'll do the big fancy wedding."

Sark gave he a reassuring smiled and then kissed her, but he knew he could never give her the big fancy wedding.

* * *

"That's fab Syd," Francie giggled then hugged Sydney then she hugged Sark, which for Sark was unusual. He rarely hugged anyone unless it was Sydney or Irina Derevko and he only ever hugged Derevko when he was a very scarred 6 year old who had just been kidnapped from a boarding school. 

"Fran, we really need your help planning. If that's okay," Sydney asked her as Francie finished hugging Sark.

"Yeah, totally. Will and your dad are going to be so shocked. Do they still not like you?"

Sark smirked "They still hate me"

"Well to hell with them, they'll just have to learn to like you."

"Fran, 'bout the wedding, it's this Friday" Sydney told her.

"This Friday? Why the big rush? You're not dying are you?"

Sydney and Sark looked at each other giving the 'we better not tell her' look.

"I want to do it while I can still fit into a wedding dress."

Francie smiled at them "I say if it feels right, do it." She gave Sydney and Sark another hug.

* * *

It was the Friday of the wedding and Sydney, Sark and Francie were still struggling to get everything done. Sydney had asked Francie and some collage friends to be witnesses. There was no one else who didn't know about Sark's past. 

Francie was at Sydney's place, (Sydney had asked her to keep it a secret which meant they were having to do everything from Sark's apartment) She was getting a few final items to

Co-ordinate Sydney's dress when Will walk though the door.

"Hey Fran, What you doing? Where is Syd?" He asked the question so innocently that she didn't know what to say.

"I'm just grabbing some things for her." Will heard the obvious edginess in her voice so he decided to push her further.

"Where is she Fran?" He asked that with a sense of worry. He knew Francie was in a sense of worry or panic or possibly, he wondered if something had happened if she had been discovered as a double and for some reason didn't trust him or the CIA. He thought that maybe she suspected a traitor in at SD-6 and didn't tell them for fear of her execution at the hands of Arvin Sloane.

"She's at her boyfriends apartment" Suddenly the worry disappeared and he felt at ease. Granted he was a little jealous towards the son-of-a-bitch who was holding her at night but felt calm in the fact that she was okay.

"Yeah, who his he? She never talks about him to me. Does she talk to you about it?" Will immediately saw something in Francie's eyes that told him that she was keeping something from him.

"Very little" Francie tried to give him a smile but her saw directly though her mask and as she was heading to the door she stood in front of her. She knew in his eyes what the next few questions were going to be.

"Fran, what aren't you telling me?" Will saw that look. The look that meant Sydney had asked her to keep something from him. The look he wore himself.

"I swore I wouldn't tell, I promised." A promise Will thought. Promises are hard things to keep. But when you promise Sydney something Will knew you shouldn't break them but he needed to know what was going on. So he pushed her a little bit more.

"Fran?"

"I can't" She was begging to give out a little frustrated moan.

"Francie. It can't be that bad. It's not like she's getting married."

Francie stared at him. Will just stood there motionless he wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

Sydney was getting married. Married. He processed that word in his mind a few more times. Now he knew Francie would keep on telling him what he wanted he had a few ways to approach this. Be soft and ask polity or accuse her of not being a truthful and good friend to him, but that would properly end with him being hurt and having no answers. So he tried the soft approach.

"She's getting married, to whom? Tell me" He tried to ask her a soft as possible but when it came to Sydney his voice came out hard even if he didn't want it to.

"They made me promise." Suddenly something inside Francie snapped and she just told him what had been going through her head during this entire encounter and she also had a desire to punch him out.

"You know maybe if you and her dad liked him they would have told you" Francie's voice was hard. It actually took Will by surprise. So he tried to sound equally as hard but his chose in words didn't allow for it.

"They? Come on Fran."

Francie's voice became soft again, the regret for what she had just said to Will was setting in.

"Oh, she'll hate me. It's Julian"

Will was puzzled. "Julian, I've never met a Jul… Sark. She's marring Sark, when?

"In one hour"

"Where?"

Francie was kicking herself at this point "Mount Hollywood"

Will took out his cell phone.

"She can't do this."

Again that overwhelming desire to punch him out was creeping up on her, but to avoid doing that she grabbed his cell and smashed it on the floor. Again, her voice became hard.

"You will not ruin this for her, she loves him and he loves her and there're going to love that baby and they'll be a family." Francie inadvertently told him too much and he didn't miss that.

"Baby? She's pregnant?

But Francie wasn't in the mood to talk with him anymore and she stormed past him and headed out of the door.

Will picked up his CIA cell and dialled Vaughn.

"Vaughn, get Jack and meet me at Syd's place. She's about to do something stupid."

* * *

Francie arrived at Mount Hollywood just moments after Sydney did. Francie was still pissed off. 

"Great Fran, you're here" Sydney picked up the earrings that Francie held in her hands.

"Will is such a jerk"

Sydney began putting on the second earring.

"Why? What'd he do?"

"He guessed you were getting married"

Sydney looked at Francie. She was furious with her. Didn't Francie know how to keep a secret; thank God, she wasn't the one who found out about SD-6.

"You told him. Damn it Francie I asked you not to."

Francie was just as angry as Sydney was at this point.

"He guessed and by the way, he knows its Sark and he knows you're pregnant."

"Fran, you promised me."

"Syd, I've been keeping this secret for months now. It just slipped out. I'm Sorry."

* * *

"She's doing what?" Jack was the angriest he'd ever been, he hadn't even been this angry when he found out the Laura Bristow was really Irina Derevko KGB agent. Will and Vaughn seemed quite uncomfortable at the way that Jack was driving. 

"That's what Francie told me." Will had not yet calmed down. He was still furious at this point. He was more furious at himself though for not recognizing the sings.

"And she's pregnant with that bastard's child as well?" It was Vaughn's turn to get upset. He had no right to get upset though. He had married Alice in a lovely beach ceremony and not even bothered to tell Sydney. She had found out from Weiss when Vaughn was on his honeymoon.

"That's also what Francie said."

At this point Jack was so insane with range. He couldn't handle the thought of his baby girl with that monster.

"She is so stupid. I'm so stupid. I should have known. I'm her father I should have noticed with the way they were acting. It was so obvious, why didn't I see it. She came home in that son-of-a-bitches' car. I knew I'd seen it before but I shrugged it off. She manipulated me."

Vaughn didn't like the way he said that last part. Jack only used the word 'Manipulation' or 'Manipulated' when he was talking about Irina Derevko and his 10 years with her.

"Jack, the most important thing now is to stop the wedding and take Sark into custody."

Jack answered coldly back to Vaughn.

"You really think she'll let us do that? If you do you really are stupider then I thought." What Jack actually wanted to say to him was. _"You Mr Vaughn are the reason this is happing, until your marriage Sydney despised the cocky bastard. Since you married Alice, Sydney confided more to Sark then she did the CIA and I blame this entire mess on you, you son-of-a-bitch"_

But he refrain himself from saying it.

"She would never betray the CIA. Not for him" Vaughn whispered

They spent the rest of the car journey in silence. Will and Vaughn were more afraid of Jack's driving then anything else. They didn't want to set his temper off again. Because when it comes to his daughter, his anger was something not even God himself could control.

When they reached the church, Jack had barely stopped car when he jumped out. The three of them ran inside the church.

All three of them stopped in there tracks when they were in the church. It was empty.

* * *

Jack slammed the door to his house and threw his car keys against a mirror. They keys' cracked and broke the mirror. Jack saw that as a sign that his heart had done the same thing. He had been betrayed by his own daughter. She was the one thing in his life that he loved and now she was gone. She sat on his sofa. He felt, for the first time in nearly 15 years, as if he was going to cry. So instead of falling and letting his emotions take control of him he decided to get completely drunk. At least that way he could blame his emotions on the 30-year-old malt Scotch. 

He went over to the bar in his kitchen. Got himself a glass and looked for the bottle of Scotch.

He couldn't find it, then he remembered that he had drank it that night with Sydney when she had come to him in tears after finding out that Vaughn had got married:

_Jack was settling down with some mission debriefs Sloane had asked him to go over. There was a knock on his door, Jack spun round to the clock, it was 12.30am and he wasn't expecting anybody. Jack grabbed his gun off the coffee table and went over to the door. He opened the door, without raising his gun quite yet. He didn't want to scared or injure any civilians. He opened the door. It was Sydney. He immediately saw she was upset. _

"_Sydney Sweetheart. What's wrong?" _

"_Dad can I come in?"  
_

"_Of course honey." _

_Jack put his arm around Sydney led her in to the sitting room and told her to sit down and tell him what was wrong._

_Sydney just sat in silence for a moment then spoke._

"_Dad, have you got anything to drink?" Jack knew it wasn't an question he knew what she meant was 'Dad, I really need a drink, so please bring me one' Jack went to the kitchen and got two glasses and a bottle of 30-year-old malt Scotch. He went back to the sofa, poured Sydney a large glass, and handed it to her. She downed it in one mouthful and put the glass back onto the table. Then she put her head on Jack's shoulder and began to sob. Jack put his arm around her and pulled her to him. _

"_Sydney, what's happened?" _

"_It's Vaughn" _

"_What's happened to him?" In all fairness, Jack didn't really care. He didn't really like Vaughn but he knew Sydney cared deeply for him so it didn't really matter what he thought._

"_He got married, 'bout two day's. He didn't even have the decency to tell me himself. He got Weiss to do it. Apparently, it was a beautiful beachside ceremony." Jack detected the sadness in her voice even though she tried to cover it with hate and anger._

"_Sydney, he's not worth you crying over. You deserve better then him."_

"_Dad, I trusted him, he didn't even tell me they got engaged. Was I stupid to trust him?"_

"_Sydney we all need to trust someone and be trusted"_

"_I don't know, Sark once said to me 'Trust is like signing your own execution order' I'm beginning to think he's right." _

"_Sydney, since when do you listen to what Sark Says" _

"_Since it makes sense. I trusted SD-6; they betrayed me. I trusted Sloane; he betrayed me. I trusted you and even you betrayed me."_

_Jack knew it was the truth but he didn't like be listed up there with Avian Sloane and SD-6._

"_Sydney, I know in the past I did wrong towards you, but sweetie believe me. I will never betray that trust again." _

"_I know Daddy." _

_With that, Jack poured another drink in Sydney's glass and one for himself. They spent the rest of the night drinking and talking. Talking was something they hadn't done in a while and that was when they reconnected again._

Thinking about that night steered Jack away from going out and buying a new bottle and Scotch and steered him towards the Whiskey. He didn't want to think about that night. Because that was the night, they promised to keep no secrets from each other and for God-knows how long, she had lied to him everyday. Just like Irina.

He grabbed the bottle and headed towards the sofa. He moved his laptop. As he did he saw that he had a new message:

Dad,

I'm sure by now you've heard. I know you won't be happy, but I've made my decision and I stand by it. Dad, I love him, he loves me, and this child, your grandchild, is going to be loved so much for its whole life. Dad, I know all you've ever wanted is for me to be happy and safe and I know you'll find this hard to believe but I'm happy and safe with Sark. Please don't try to find us. If I can, I will E-Mail you again. Daddy I love you so much please know that.

All my love

Sydney.

P.S Francie is okay. She is out of the country by her own chose. Please tell Will that.

I love you.

Jack put the lid on his laptop down.

"Sydney, I hope you know what you are doing."

* * *

2 weeks later Sydney and Sark were on a beach in the South of France finally enjoying married life. 

Sark turned to Sydney and put his hand on her abdomen.

"This is so perfect." Sydney told him. She leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks for what you did, for Francie, she's so happy."

"She told me, about a month ago that she would love to leave everything behind and go live on the Italian Riviera. Own a little Café or restaurant. All I had to do was make the call. It was a thank you present for helping us with everything and a we're sorry present for putting her through it all. Plus its means she's closer so you can see her all you want. Plus I kind of like her."

Sydney giggled and kissed Sark again.

"I knew you would." Sydney tried to suppress a yawn but didn't quite manage to.

"Princess, you're tired, you've gotta go to bed."

"No I'm fine, really." Sydney tried to give him the everything's-all-right smile but she didn't quite make it and she yawned again. Sark lent over and kissed her.

"My Princess is tired, which means my baby boy is tired."

"Or girl" Sydney added with a smile.

"With the way that kid kicks how can it be anything else but a boy."

"Allow me to give you a demonstration"

"No fighting, you are going inside that house and you are going to bed and going to sleep."

"We could do something else in the bed" Sydney smirked at Sark but surprisingly even after being offered that proposition he stood his ground.

"No" He smirked back at her and kissed her.

Sark pulled Sydney off of the sun longer she was on and pulled her back up towards their beach Villa taking about what to name the baby.

"You want to call an innocent little baby Seth and I'm supposed to be the evil one." Sark complained

"What's wrong with it?"

"What's right with it?"

Sydney sighed and playfully punched Sark in the arm.

"Okay, how about girl's names, I always wanted to name my daughter after my mum but given everything I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Yeah, your dad would hate it"

The two of them walked into the living room.

Sydney turned to Sark and smiled.

"How about your mum's name? Do you know it?"

Sark smiled for a moment.

"Grace, her name was Grace."

"Grace, that's so pretty."

"I don't want it for a first name Syd."

Sydney smiled at him.

"How about April; that was the name of my first nanny. She looked after me for years. I thought of her as mum."

"April Grace Bristow. I like it."

"Just one alteration, it's Sark, April Grace Sark."

"Okay." Sark kissed Sydney but then all of a sudden he hit the ground. Sydney lent down beside him.

"Sark" She began to gently shake his arm but collapsed over him.

A team of 15 men dressed in black all armed with tranquilizer guns and machine guns entered the room. One of the men took out a radio

"We have them Boy scout. "

* * *

2 days later Sydney woke up in a private wing of a LA hospital. Her father was sat in a chair next to her bed. When he saw she was awake, he poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. 

"Dad"

Sydney was still groggy and shot up with pills so she held the glass unstably in her hands until her father took the glass and pressed it up to her lips.

"Sydney, you haven't drank anything in two days."

Sydney drank the water her father gave to her and Jack put the glass back onto the table.

Sydney placed her hand on abdomen and after seeing the expression on her father face she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Feel that, that's your grandchild. That is part of you family. Daddy, it's real and it'll need you."

Jack stood there then he suddenly flinched.

"It kicked"

Sydney smiled "We think it's a boy"

"I wouldn't paint the room blue just yet" Jack smiled at his daughter "You used to kick like that."

Sydney sat up and looked at her father.

"Dad, where's Sark."

Jack paused for a minute. He couldn't handle the fact that his daughter cared for him but he also couldn't handle what Sark was going thought, because despite how he hated Sark, his daughter loved him and his daughter's happiness was all that mattered to him and if that meant shacking up with a cold-blooded killer so be it.

"He's in CIA custody. He's being…persuaded to talk" Jack looked away from his daughter.

"They're torturing him and shooting up with pill aren't they?"

Jack turned back round to his daughter; the pain on her face was unbearable. The next part would kill her.

"Vaughn is in charge of the interrogation"

Sydney's face fell. Jack could tell that was the last thing she needed to hear, but it had to be said.

"Oh God, Dad, Vaughn will kill him without a second thought. Daddy I have to see Sark."

"Kendall gave providence of this case to Vaughn, I'm not allowed near it."

Next came the pleading in Sydney's voice. The thing he never thought he would hear when Sark first arrive. Jack shrugged. It's funny what three years can do.

"Dad, talk to Kendall ask him to let me see Sark, please."

Jack lost his temper; he couldn't believe that she was willing to risk everything on Sark.

"Sydney, you are not exactly the CIA's favourite person at the moment. You betrayed them and harboured a fugitive. You're lucky that all you are getting is a warning. I can't pull anymore strings for you."

Sydney placed her hands in her head, sighed, and then looked at her father again.

"Ask Vaughn"

Jack paused he couldn't make this come put gentle.

"Vaughn, The sick bastard is getting off on torturing Sark; I doubt he'll want to change that."

Sydney shock her head. "Vaughn is just as bad as Sark."

"Maybe so, but Sydney the most important thing to be done now is for you to stay healthy and strong for your baby." Jack paused for a moment. "Then we'll see what we can do about Sark."

* * *

4½ Months passed and Sydney was nearly full term. Her Dad had been really supportive 'A really big surprise to Sydney' and she had accepted his offer to move in with him. He gave her regular updates on Sark and got people who were allowed near Sark to tell him how Sydney was doing. Sydney had told her mum who was really happy for them but she did say if he hurt Sydney in any way she'd '_Get the little British-son-of-a-Bitch and crucify him after tearing off his Manhood.' _

One day after Sydney had come back from antenatal classes (She went with Francie as Will was not really speaking to her and her Dad was at work) she received the phone call she'd been waiting for. It was Weiss telling her she had clearance to see Sark. She was ecstatic.

Sydney walked into the CIA Rotunda and was shocked to see so many of the SD-6 employees walking around.

"Hey Syd." It was a familiar voice, which she had not heard in ages. She turned round and saw Marcus Dixon and Marshall Flinkman. They were smiling and didn't seem at all pissed off like she expected them to be.

"Look at you. You've got a glow; Diane had the same thing when she was pregnant."

Sydney couldn't stand it any longer and drew them both into a hug.

"I've missed you" She let them out and the embrace and looked at them. "How've you been? I can't believe your both working here now."

"Your dad brought us in after SD-6 and the Alliance dissolved"

"Sydney" She turned round and saw Eric Weiss.

"Hi, Eric" Weiss pulled her into a hug then let her go.

"Syd, you've got 15 minutes and just so you know, Vaughn isn't happy."

"I thought he agreed to this"

"No he got kicked of the case for his behaviour. Your father has providence now to anything retaining to Sark or your mother."

With that, Weiss led her down to the cells.

* * *

Sark was sat on the cold metal slab that the CIA called a bed. Sark was sat there wondering out of curiosity what they did with dead bodies. Because it seemed to him that the CIA used all the cold slabs that were suppose to be for the dead bodies in the cells for beds. He was distracted from his thought by the sound of the bars going up outside his cell. 

'_Great, Fucking Boy Scout's back' _Was his initial thought.

He didn't bother to stand. He wasn't in the mood for Boy scout and swore that if he gave him one cocky remark he was going to knock him though the glass of his cell.

Sark heard the tap on the glass. He thought for a moment, Boy scout was not polite enough to knock. Then he heard her.

"Julian" Sark turned and faced the glass.

"Syd" He jumped of the slab, walked over to the glass and placed his hands on the glass.

"Syd, look at you, you're almost full term.

Syd looked at Sark, at all the bruises and cuts all over Sark's face and arms.

"What have they done to you?"

Sark smirked.

"Boy Scout called it. 'Persuasive co-operation.' It's not a bad as it looks"

Even through all the torture he was still only worried about Sydney and the baby.

"Don't worry, he's not in charge anymore, my dad is."

Sark decided to play with Syd.

"Should I be relived or more worried?" He smirked at her.

"Julian, my dad is not all bad."

"Yeah, I know."

Syd smiled, knowing that Sark was playing with her.

"My dad will go easier on you."

Sark and Syd exchanged a smirk but Sydney began to wobble and lose her balance and placed her hands on the glass for better balance. Sark did not miss this action.

"Syd what wrong?"

"Just dizzy spells, I'm okay."

Sark was understandably worried.

"Have you been to see a doctor?"

"No, its pointless, I'm fin…"

But before she had a chance to finish she collapsed.

"Syd, Sydney"

Sark was helpless all he could do was watch as Jack, Dixon and Weiss rushed down the corridor to Sydney.

"Sydney," Jack took off his jacket and put his it under Sydney's head.

"Sark what happened."

"She went dizzy and collapsed."

A doctor came in with two guards and a stretcher, as soon as she was on it they rushed her out of the corridor, followed by Dixon and Weiss

"Jack"

Jack turned round to face Sark.

"Jack promise me she'll be okay"

Jack said nothing and left the corridor.

* * *

A week went by and Sark had heard nothing. He didn't know if Sydney and the baby were okay or if something had happened to one of them or both of them. 

This was the day Jack came to see him.

Sark was laying on the metal slab when he heard a tap on the glass. Jack was there, he told the guard to open the door to Sark's cell. Sark sat up as Jack disappeared for a moment and came back pushing a stroller. He pushed the stroller into Sark's cell, picked up the baby and handed it to Sark.

"It's a girl"

Sark looked down at the little baby that he was cradling in his arms

"Hello, my beautiful girl. You're just like your mummy"

Sark looked at Jack

"Where's Syd?"

Jack looked away and turned to the glass.

"She's in a coma; there was a complication when she was giving birth."

"But she'll pull through right?"

"Sydney is suffering from a tumour, a very resent one. The pressure on her brain is too much and no doctor will operate as there is only a very slim possibility she will pull through. In all likelihood, she will die"

Tears were forming in Jacks' eyes but Sark's were already flowing free.

"Die, She…she can't die. She's strong, she won't let a medical condition kill her, she won't."

He looked down at his daughter as Jack continued.

"We…we need to register the birth, but…but we don't know what Sydney wanted to call her."

"April Grace Sark…" Sark paused for a moment "…Bristow"

Sark kissed the top of his daughters head and she opened her eyes. She had beautiful blue eyes, but her hair was like her mothers. She was perfect, her eyes seemed to twinkle when she looked at Sark, she seemed to know who he was and gurgled at him.

"Times up Agent Bristow."

The guard from outside called to him as he began to unlock the door.

Jack tried to take Alice from Sark

"No, please 5 more minutes."

"Sark, if you want to see her again you'll play by the rules."

Sark with tears in his eyes kissed the top of his daughters' head.

"I love you Sweetie. I love you"

Jack took April from Sark's arms and placed her back in the stroller.

"I'll try and arrange a meeting for next week"

"A week? Jack that's too long"

"Sark, even though you are April's father you are still and enemy of the United States. Remember that"

* * *

Three days passed and Jack went to Sark's cell, his eyes were red and Sark could tell he'd been crying. 

"What's happened?"

"The…the tumour in Sydney's brain, it grew to a size it was…too big to leave. I gave orders for it to be operated on…she didn't make it"

Tears were forming in Sark's eyes

"But April, who'll take care of her?"

"That's the other reason I came. Sydney made a will when you were taken into custody. It…it says that if anything happens to her and you are unavailable to look after April that custody would go to me and if that is not possible custody would go to Dixon. I need you to sign the document."

Sark took the pen and signed.

"One thing…the supreme court has forgone all formalities. They say because you have no pardon agreement and you have no reliable intelligence your no longer needed. They've decided that based on current evidence you will be executed.

* * *

Sark was sat on the cold metal slab. Today was the day of his execution and as a final request he had asked to see his daughter. The guard opened the door and Jack stepped in with April. Immediately Sark took her out of Jack's arms and hugged her. 

"Jack promise me, you'll take care of her. No project Christmas crap, even if it is to protect her. You know it'll end badly."

"Julian I promise"

He handed Sark a glass of Chateau Pétrus '82

"To our daughters."

Clutching April in one hand he downed the wine in one mouthful and handed the glass back to Jack. He then cradled his daughter

"Sweetheart, know that I love you, know your mother loved you, and we we'll be watching over you."

Fighting back the tears Sark turned to Jack.

"Thank you Jack. Please protect her"

"With my life"

The guard came to the door.

"It's time"

Sark kissed April on the head one final time.

"I love you Sweetheart."

He handed her back to Jack.

* * *

Jack stood in a warehouse; he opened the body bag that contained Sark. He injected him in the neck and Sark gradually woke up. 

"I put a toxin in the wine I gave you. It meant that the injection they gave you didn't kill you. It just slowed your breathing and put your brain activity and heartbeat to a minimum. Then I used this to wake you up."

"Why?"

Sark managed to croak

"Because I asked him too."

Sark knew the voice but it couldn't be.

"Sydney?"

"My father and I fabricated this whole thing."

"Sydney you're dead"

Sydney came over to the table and help Sark sit up, then she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I never died. I knew you would be executed without a trail. My father confirmed this, so I had to make an out for you, me, April and my father"

"I resigned from the CIA this morning. I told them I wanted to spend more time rising April."

"He helped us Julian. We're finally free"

"Syd, what if they find out?"

"Julian in my heart. You are the one I love."

Fin…

This was the first ever fan fiction I wrote and I wrote it on paper so it has just taken me months to type it up. I know that Sark is a little out of character but it is an AU story.


End file.
